Golden Skies in a Blue Horizon
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Edward returns to Xenotime because of a certain Tringham brother on his mind. M for Sexual content and yaoi, don't like don't read. EdwardxRussel Read and review for all those who love yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

The sun peirced through the windows of the train which caused Full Metal to open his eyes slightly. His golden orbs scanned the train which only he and an old man occupied. He had left his brother back with Winry, saying that he was going to be gone for a day or so and return. And even though his loving brother begged to go, Edward requested he stay with Winry. It still amazed him how he missed his brother's company.

Yet even though his brother's absence had affected him a bit, there was something else on his mind. For two days now, he had felt the urge to go to Xenotime, the town where the red water was discovered and also the fake Elric brothers. Even though the conflict had been resolved a year ago, he felt the need to go. And it wasn't because of the red water, it was for the one who impersonated him, Russel Tringham.

He didn't know why Russel had popped in his mind. Maybe it was nothing and he was wasting his time, but he felt better going to Xenotime, than dealing with Aunt Pinako and Winry. He wondered how Russel and his brother were doing. It also crossed his mind if he should had sent them a letter saying he was going over there. He shrugged his shoulders, letting the suggestion leave his mind before his eyes looked out the window.

It was a good three hours after Edward had awoken from his nap, that the train arrived at Xenotime. He smiled, remembering when he and Al had come in search of the Philosoper's Stone and ended up helping the two boys who had impersonated them all to follow a father's lost dream.

He let in a deep breath of clean air and then let it out. He was amazed at how clean and refreshed Xenotime looked, compared to the last time he had been here. He even saw some familar faces, and some people would wave at him. He was return with a wave of his own and a kind smile.

He stopped, his eyes taking the attention of a blonde haired boy running down the street infront of him, a basket of apples cradled in his arms. Edward regonized him, it was Fletcher.

"Hey! Fletcher! Wait up," called Edward, running after the boy, his hand waving in the air. The boy stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see who was calling him. Realizing it was Ed, a happy smile formed on his face and completly turned to face him.

"Hi, Edward, long time no see. What are you doing here, where is your brother?" Fletcher asked, blinking a bit and looking around as if to see Al close by.

"He is back home, I came alone to see how things were doing and it looks like everything is great," answered Edward, his eyes looking around.

Fletcher nodded proudly, "Yes, Brother and I have been helping restore the town." Edward looked at the boy and ruffled his hair which made Fletcher laugh.

"Fletcher, what are you doing...eh? Edward?" said a boy who appeared behind Fletcher and was looking at Edward. Edward looked at the boy, he eyes looking him over, he realized it was Russel.

"Yea, its me, how ya doin'?" asked Edward.

"You are still as short as ever, you are never going to grow are you?" asked Russel which caused a growl to escape from Full Metal. "Calm down, I was only kidding." Fletcher laughed and Edward stopped growling, allowing a smile to form on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Once sundown had arrived, Edward was shown to the Tringham brothers' home which was on the outskirts of the town. He was amazed at the small pots filled with plants. Then again, he noticed the brothers loved plants.

Edward sat down at a small table and watched as Fletcher went to make some tea and Russel sat in the chair infront of him. "So how has your brother been?" asked Russel.

"He is doing good, we are both doing good," answered Edward.

"And the Philosopher's Stone? Is your hunt for it doing good as well?"

The question brought Edward's eyes to the table. He shook his head, "No, we have been unable to find any clues of it lately." Russel sent a sympathic glance to Full Metal, realizing how much Edward was sacrificing to find the stone so that he could return his and his brother's body back. He envied Edward for that, but also in a way, pitied him.

"I am sure you will find it someday and you do know that we could help you if you ever needed it," he said trying to reassure the other. Edward looked up at him, Russel noticing now how tired the other looked. "You look tired, are you okay, Ed?"

"Yea, I am fine," answered Edward, he now taking attention to Fletcher who came to the table with three cups of hot tea on a tray. He set a cup down for Russel and Edward, setting the last cup down for himself and sitting down. Edward watched Fletcher and smiled, "You have grown since I last saw you."

Fletcher looked at him after taking a sip of tea. He returned the smile, "Thank you." Russel chuckled at his younger brother before taking his attention to Edward. He could tell something was wrong with Full Metal, the way he moved, the way he looked, even the way he smiled. Fletcher took his attention to his brother, "Brother, is it alright if I go to my friend's house tonight and return in the morning?" When Russel looked at his brother he was confronted with huge, puppy eyes.

"Sure, but as long as you return first thing tommorow," said Russel, putting a smile on his face and watching as Fletcher thanked him and went to his room with his cup of tea. Edward watched as well before turning his eyes back to Russel.

"Is it hard, living out here like this?" he asked.

Russel looked at him and shook his head, "No, I find it peaceful. As long as Fletcher smiles, I am happy."

Edward returned the smile, "I am glad to hear that."

A couple of minutes later, Fletcher had come out of his room, a small pack in his hands. He went over to his brother and gave him a hug before walking over to Ed and giving him a hug as well. Edward ruffled his hair again, and then Fletcher said his goodnights before leaving.

Both were silent, finishing their tea and exchanging glances. Russel was finding it hard to look at Edward now, without having a blush on his face.

"I missed you ...and your brother," said Russel quietly, "You did alot for us and I really don't know how I should thank you." Edward looked and noticed Russel's cheeks were red. He blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"It really wasn't anything," he replied but Russel stood up and hugged Edward. Edward's eyes widened, frozen from the unexpected embrace. It felt weird, he hadn't been hugged like this in a while...the warmth that Russel's body gave off felt odd to Ed.

Russel suddenly let go and took a step back. He looked away from Ed, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Edward looked up at him, noticing the other's looked sad. He stood and walked up to Russel, looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Edward, his eyes now showing concern.

Russel looked at him, stray tears falling down his face, "I love you, Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yea ello all ye who read my fictions and review! I love you all! Anyway I am sorry for not updating sooner but this is because of school and I had to take my exams and it sucked..and yea..anyway enjoy! **

Edward was shocked at the three words that had been spoken to him. He looked at Russel who had tears rolling down his face and the looks of shame in his eyes. True, Edward had been confronted with Winry when she admitted her feelings for him but never had she shown him the eyes that Russel showed. Although, unlike the time when Winry admitted her feelings to him and his heart sank, with Russel, he had butterflies in his stomach. (A/N: I am listening to Butterfly on the DDR game hence the whole "butterflies in the stomach" idea)

Russel looked away, trying to hide the tears even though he knew well that Edward had seen them. He was right about his feelings, ever since Edward and his brother had left Xenotime, Russel had this deep emptiness inside his heart. Although, when he had seen Edward in town only a couple of hours ago, did that emptiness go away. Now it came back full of shame and fear of rejection.

"I am sorry, Edward," said Russel in a quiet tone.

Edward blinked before replying: "Don't apologize." Russel glanced at him and watched as Edward came up and wiped a stray tear that fell down Russel's cheek. Russel felt like crying again, the warmth from Edward'sfinger sending shivers up and down his own spine. Edward then hugged the other, snuggling his head into the Russel's chest. Russel blushed, looking down at Full Metal before hugging him in return.

"So you don't mind?" asked Russel, his voice shakey.

Edward shook his head. "I am not the type to reject other's feelings unless they are really tall or just annoying. Since you aren't really tall, I don't mind." Russel chuckled, embracing Edward tighter. Edward looked up at Russel and stood on his tip toes to kiss Russel gently. Russel lowered his head some so Edward could stand on his feet and not his toes. Ed let go of the embrace and allowed his hands to cling to the other's shirt. Russel's hand moved towards Edward's braid and undid it, tracing his fingers along the blonde strands. Edward shivered to the pampering of his hair and let out a low moan.

Russel stopped and looked down at Ed. Ed looked up at him, a slight blush on his face which brought a smile to Russel's face. He traced a finger along Ed's cheek. "You look cute with that blush." Ed shot a glare at him before putting both hands on Russel's shoulder and pulling him down. He then began to bite on the other's neck which caused Russel to let out a series of moans. He bucked against Edward which almost caused Edward to fall. He caught him and then started his own attack of bites on Ed's neck. Ed moaned, squirming a little against the younger's grasp.

"You are a squirming one, I will have to put a stop to that," said Russel before pinning the other to the ground. Edward looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face before Russel started to bite down on his earlope. Edward moaned loudly, trying to squirm out of Russel's grip but only to have the grip tightened. Even though his metal arm could easily get free, he didn't feel like breaking the grip. Heat welled up inside of him and lifted his headto bite down in Russel's shoulder gently. Russel moaned before leaving Ed's ear alone and moving towards the other's shirt. He put the collar of the shirt in his mouth and tugged before letting go and looking up at Edward.

He let go of Edward's arms and and pullled off the other's shirt. He let his tongue roll around each nibble before sucking at them slightly. His tongue then rolled down Ed's stomach to his belt. Ed lifted his head and looked at Russel as he undid Ed's belt and removed the other's pants. Ed looked away and Russel looked down and smiled.

"You have a beautiful body, Edward," said Russel. Edward was about to object but let of a loud moan when Russel put Edward's member into his mouth. He sucked at it slightly which caused Ed to buck. Edward moaned again, as Russel continued to suck and lick at the head of Edward's member. It wasn't long until Edward came and Russel swallowed it, coming up to kiss Edward passionatly on the lips. Edward explored Russel's mouth, tasting his semen and blused a bit before breaking the kiss.

"Do you want it Ed?" asked Russel as he went back to biting on Ed's earlop. Edward nodded but Russel wasn't satisfied, for he contined to assult (A/N: Sp?)on Ed's ear. It wasn't long before Edward said a "yes" between moaning that Russel stopped and started to undo his own pants.

Edward watched as Russel took off his pants, amazed at what they were doing and happy. He had never felt this good in his life and it just felt...right. He loved how experienced Russel was at this and at the same time...wondering how. But he put it to the back of his mind and he looked at Russel's erection.

Russel bent down and started to bite on Ed's neck as his hands grabbed Ed's hips and lifted him a bit. He moved his tongue down passed the other's member and started to lick Ed's hole. Ed bucked, surprised and let out a small cry as Russel's tounge explored Ed's hole.

He looked up, worried from Ed's cry but Ed moved his hips again. He smiled going back to licking and wetting the other's hole. Edward cried but moaned as well. Russel then moved his member towards Ed's hole and then looked into the other's eyes.

"Do you want this Ed?" asked Russel as he moved his member's head around at the opening of Ed's whole. Ed moaned a bit and nodded. Russel moved his member in slowly, Edward crying out in pain and clenching his hands into a fist. Russel looked down at his lover in worry and bent down and licked his neck. Ed moved to where he could kiss Russsel and moved his hips. Edward broke the kiss for a gasp of air and moved his hips as Russel moved in and out of him.

Edward's moans grew louder with each movement and wrapped his legs around Russel's waist. Russel increased his speed and Edward screamed in ectasy as he came, his semen covering his stomach. Russel grunted before crying out as well and releasing inside Ed. He breathed heavily before falling ontop of Ed, holding him tightly. Edward licked Russel's ear and moved his fingers through the other's hair.

It wasn't long until both had fallen asleep, the candlelight died and moonlight taking its place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, that was the second lemon chapter I have written...I feel so proud. Not very many people reviewed! I demand people to review! Well this is the conclusion, short and sweet as all my fictions are. Well I am short author and I write short fics. **

Russel awoke when sunlight beamed from the window and let out a loud yawn. He was use to waking up early in the morning, for he normally was the one who fixed breakfast before his younger brother woke up. He looked down at an Edward who was curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. His long, blonde hair was flung all over the floor and reflected beautifully in the morning light. His eyes went down to Edward's metal limbs and frowned. He loved Ed's pride and courage to seek the philosopher's stone to restore his and his brother's body back to normal.

Edward's eyes slowly opened when he felt Russel's fingers running through his hair. He looked up, letting out a yawn before saying: "Good morning."

"Good morning," said Russel and he kissed Edward's forehead and stood up stretching. Edward watched him before getting up himself, putting his pants on and throwing his red coat over his shoulders. Russel put his pants and shirt back on before walking into the kitchen and fixing breakfast. "Fletcher will be home soon."

Edward nodded, walking over to where Russel was and hugging him from behind. "I am sorry." His tone was sad and showed signs of regret. Russel immediatly dropped his egg shell to turn around and face Edward.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Ed. Did you not enjoy last night?" Russel asked as he traced a finger along Edward's forehead. Edward let out something like a purr. (A/N: Didn't know Edward could purr, ne?)

"Yea, I enjoyed last night but I will have catch the train this afternoon to go back to Resembool. I promised Winry and Al that I would come home today," Edward looked down, hiding his frown and the blush on his face.

Russel smiled and lifted Edward's chin so that both were looking each other eye to eye. "I understand, I will walk with you to the station. I love you, Edward, and I always will. You have to promise me that you will return when you have restored your body back to normal. I will wait here for you and my feelings will be the same when you come back."

Edward smiled and both kissed. Russel loved his lips against Edward's, the feeling was so nice. They broke the kiss as Russel saw that breakfast was ready and Fletcher had walked in.

XxXxXx

After eating breakfast with Tringham brothers, Edward decided he should get ready to go to the train station. He packed up his belongings, and the brothers walked with him to the station. Fletcher was ahead of the two, humming to himself in childhood innocence which Edward and Russel held hands.

The train whistled echoed throughout the town as Edward boarded the train. He ruffled Fletcher's hair and then gave Russel a tight hug. Even though they didn't want to expose (A/N: sp?) their feelings for one another, their body language said they loved each other and always will.

"Please come and visit us again, and bring your brother next time," said Fletcher, waving his hand in the air as the train started to move.

"I will, don't worry, and say hi to everyone for me," replied Ed, waving as well. Ed looked at Russel, and realized how much his heart was ached. He wanted to stay, he would jump out the train window and rush into Russel's arms if he could. Although, he also had to find the Philosopher's Stone, then he could return with no regrets and worries. Russel smiled at him and nodded, as if understanding what was going through Ed's mind. Edward continued to wave, even though Xenotime could no longer be seen.

XxXxXxXx

Winry and Alphonse were waiting on the porch when they saw Edward. Alphonse got up and ran towards him brother, picking him up in a big, bear hug. Edward almost suffocated through the grip and made a mental note to never leave his brother behind again.

"How is Xenotime? And Russel? And Fletcher?" asked Al frantically, glad to see his brother.

"Everything is back to normal and Tringham brothers said 'hello'," answered Ed. He looked down then, Russel's smiling face popping up in his mind. He smiled and looked up at the evening twilight. The clouds were gold from the sun, mixed with the blue sky.

"Edward, are you okay?" asked Winry.

Edward looked at her and nodded, "Yea, never better."

Owari


End file.
